Friends First, Wrestlers Second
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: Randy Orton has a lot of great friends! Romance, drama, heartbreak and anger consume their lives everyday. Will they survive! Story involves Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Shawn Michaels, Chris Masters, Victoria and made up people Alex, Amy, and Zoey.


Introduction

My name is Randy Orton, and at the moment that I am writing this story, I am aged at 24 years old. I have the best job that I ever had in my life, a wrestler. I was in a group of 4 (including me) called Evolution. We were a big hit in the wrestling industry. We may not have been faces at the moment, but I have to admit, we were pretty good heels. I was happy with the position I was in, considering I was with 3 of the greatest people I have ever met. Only 2, I knew while I was growing up, and actually they were some of my best friends. The leader of the group was the last person I thought would be the leader. Paul Levesque, but in the wwe, he was named Hunter Hearst Helmsley, or HHH or Triple H was his main name. The next man was a hall of fame legend. Destined to be in the hall of fame one day and his name was Ric Flair. He was in his fifty's but man could he wrestle. The third person was the muscle of the group, the protector, he was practically the body guard because no offence to Triple H or Ric, but he was the strongest. His name was Dave Batista, or Batista or the Animal. I personally called him Dave. The fourth and kind of the wimp of the group was me, Randy Orton. I was only a wimp because that's what my story lines and my boss intended for me to do in my few first months. I was a third generation superstar, but I was the future of evolution, not only was I the youngest but I was the next leader say Hunter and the rest of the group. Anyways, let's get more to the subject or should I say subjects of the story…my friends. One fantastic summer, this fascinating friendship story begins.

Chapter 1: Life as a new person or at least in a new place

I was 17 years old and I had just moved to a new place for a reason that I was hoping I could keep in the low but looks like I can't.

"Why do we have to live here?" asked my brother. Because, its time to make a fresh start, I mean we did it for you Nathan." My mom said. Then I said "Ya, maybe if you wouldn't have went to say at your "Friends" house this mess never would have happened." My dad said "Hey, don't blame this on your brother, I think I remember something about having to move here not only because of him but because some person got into some trouble with the teachers." You see, my brother had went to this sleepover in Knoxville (Where we used to live) and he had got drawn on with makeup and considering he never looked in the mirror in the morning, Im guessing you can guess what happened and the second thing my dad was talking about was that I wasn't really good with the teachers, I wasn't on the "top" of the list, well maybe on the detention list but that was about it. After we finished breakfast it was time to get to the new school, Matthew High. I have to admit that I wasn't ready for what was about to happen.

Chapter 2: Not what I expected!

When we finally got to school I wasn't nervous because considering in my last school I was popular, I wasn't nervous to go to this one but to my surprise the welcome I received was not what I had expected. The school that I had entered was literally a jungle; there was toilet paper in the ceiling and one guy wrapped in toilet paper running into walls. Then my day started to get even worse; some kid threw some toilet paper to me and then all the kids ran laughing. I stood there and then the principal came and asked me to follow him and me being the "good boy" that I was followed. He gave me trouble for throwing toilet paper all over the school and said that that was the worst way to begin my career at this school. After that I was sentenced to janitorial duty. To be honest with you though, that kind of, in a little way plays the part of what got me the greatest friends in the world but what it also got me was an ugly janitor's outfit and having a date after school with a mop and a bucket. Luckily for me, my day got a little bit better, I didn't have to start cleaning until the next day!

Chapter 3: At home

I arrived home around 4:00 and my father said "Hey son how was school?"

"Great, amazing…I uh...gotta go wait for a phone call." Before my father could get in another word I raced upstairs and waited patiently for the school to call….and well it ended up my patience was wasted because this school wasn't like my old one, they obviously didn't make it the parents problem when the child takes the wrong turn at a four way stop!

Although I had made no friends, didn't get to use my hilarious comments and sarcasm or even get to tell at least someone the secret of my father being Cowboy Bob Orton, famous wrestler, I still didn't regret that first day because for the first time in my life I finally faced the true facts that in my old school, my true friends…weren't so true. Obviously they liked me just because of my father. Today was test and it proved my theory to be correct; if my father wasn't Cowboy Bob Orton would my life ever be the same?

Chapter 4: The next day in my own personal hell

I got up and got ready to go back to a place I thought I would never want to go again….hell. When I got there, I got my real welcome…..I got punched. When I got up there was a crowd surrounding me and two guys, one with blonde hair and one with black hair. I said "Oh god, I can't start my year like this again." I got up and I got ready to fight. I had one advantage that neither the attackers nor the crowd knew, my dad was a wrestler so I spent most of my time practising wrestling and being taught by my father. I took down the blonde first and then the black haired. Everyone in the crowd was in aw and the people on the ground were…well they were down. Then I got my second real greeting….with the principal that is.

He said "Son, do you have a problem? I mean do you?"

I said "sorry?"

"Sweetie he's asking you if you belong in special Ed." Said his assistant.

I said "Uh no, hey I could sit here and try and tell you that I didn't start it but I doubt you would believe me or even listen to me so Im not even going to try ok, but what I can tell you is that if you want to extend my punishment go ahead and you can even higher your expectations for my performance but I doubt that will do anything."

"You are probably right but I will do you one favour that is never to be spoken of, I will take 2 days off of your punishment."

"What, why?"

"Because, this probably isn't something you care about but you are the first boy in all my years of teaching who hasn't tried to feed me some sort of excuse like my dad will get you fired, now I know its tough and you probably wont get friends for a couple of weeks but trust me things will get better ."

I said "Ooook, im just gonna go." He laughed and then excused me. As I walking out of the principal's office and out into the open I had to wonder if the principal was right when he said that I wouldn't have friends for a couple of weeks, or even when he said that I should trust him and that things would get better, would they really or was he just trying to ease off some tension not thinking of me but thinking more on the type of job I would do with tension?

As I sat through history I couldn't get that question off my mind…..that is until the teacher summoned me to explain what she had been talking about for the past forty minutes. I felt trapped inside a cage with a tiger. That's also the good thing about that day because that was the day I met my first friend. A girl leaned over, brunette and surprisingly she was pretty. Anyways, she slipped me a note under the table and it had the answer on it. Suddenly I felt like the tiger had been let out. Luckily for me the teacher wasn't looking so I quickly read off the card and she said "Very good young man, a bit of a poor start but your explanation was fantastic."

I laughed weakly and said "Ya, fantastic." I slumped lower into my chair hoping that no one saw me reading off the card and thankfully they didn't.

After class was through I was waiting by the door for the girl who had saved me. She finally came out.

I said "Hey, I just wanted to thank you, you really saved me back there."

She said "Ya, no problem, I just know what it feels like, I was new before, I just came here last year and my time was just as bad as yours…except for the janitorial duty."

I laughed and said "So, Im Randy, you are?"

"Alex."

"Hey you don't look like a senior." I said.

"Im not, Im just there because in history I excelled that's like the only class I am good at."

"Oh." I don't want to sound corny or anything in this story that is supposed to fresh and entertaining but the day that I had met my first real friend at that school I felt like I had suddenly forgot all about the horrible things I had did in the past. Anyways, after that day, Alex and I became best friends and we also became inseparable!

Chapter 5: My date

I know by what I called this chapter and also that my best friend was girl, you probably thought that I was trying to hit it off with her but no, that's not the date. I still had janitorial duty to finish. I got into the janitors extra outfit and he handed me a bucket and a mop and then laughed and said "Good luck kid….ok, listen up you are going to wash all the floors on the first floor, Ill do the second, and if it is still dirty, you will have to redo it."

I said "Ok." Then I got to work, I think the only good part to the job was that I got to use the staff elevators to go up and down to see how washing was to be done!

I got home barely able to walk straight when my mom reminded me that I had to drive Becky to her soccer game and I had to watch.

I said "Mom, cant dad I can barely feel my legs."

"What why honey." Then I realized that I hadn't told her about my janitorial duty.

I said "Oh, I had to run for half an hour after school…..for uh training for this thingy."

She said "Oh, well im sure it won't hurt you beside your father cant, he is leaving for work today."

"Oh right." After Becky's game was over I finally could sit down. I ate supper and then went to lie down and then I woke up the next morning realizing that I had fallen asleep at 7:00. I continued the week and finally was on my last day of janitorial duty.

Chapter 6: Secret, secrets and more secrets!

By the end of the week I had finally paid my debt and also had really become comfortable with Alex which would all change. I woke up one morning and I realized I was going to have to tell her about my father or else I wouldn't really be honest with her. When I got ready for school I wondered how and when I could and should tell her but my question would soon be answered. We were in our usual hangout place when I said "Hey, you know what, I gotta tell you something."

"Ya, me too." She said.

"You first."

"Ok, I have a pretty big secret, I know that you might not know who I am referring too but whatever, I am pretty good friends with one of the "popular" kids, her name is Zoey, she is so awesome but I don't want you to get mad because I know that you hate them all."

I said "Hey, its fine, I got a secret that is a lot bigger."

"What?"

"Well you know why I wouldn't let you come to my house, well I had a reason for that and perfectly sensible reason, and well our friendship was going so well that I finally felt like someone liked me and not my father."

"What are you talking about?"

"Im getting there….my father is…….Cowboy Bob Orton, I mean I don't even know if you like wrestling or not but ya."

She gasped and said "Oh my god, I do like it, and why the hell would you think that I would like you for your father and not you?"

"Well most people do."

"Well I don't, I actually hate you for your father because well….I wanted him for a father I mean come on, well at least I know one thing for sure.."

"What?"

"How you took down Craig and George." I laughed and she followed.

Chapter 7: Separated

One day randomly Alex came up and said "I have to go away for a week; my uncle wants me to come stay with him where I used to live in Toronto."

I said "Ok." After school we said our goodbyes and she left. I went home and unlike most people in the movies who go and drown away their sorrows, I actually went home to play video games without knowing how my one true friend and I would eventually turn out to be not so true and not so friendly towards each other!

Chapter 8: Awkward

I did my usual sequence of events and then I left for school feeling pretty good but then I remember that I was going to be alone for a week. When I was walking through the doors expecting nothing more then a couple laughs up and down the halls, I was surprised and pretty much knocked out by the bad breath of one man. He put his arm around me and said "Hey buddy, Im Craig, you are?"

"Almost dead." I replied.

He laughed and said "He's almost dead, he's almost dead!" I was stunned and kind of creeped out by the fact that a guy with bad breath took my joke as a real life event and yelled it out to the whole school.

I said "Umm I know this may come as a shock but um, do you happen to be in Special Ed?"

His smile faded away and he said "No, I am not and I was just trying to be friendly."

I said "Well being friendly usually is expressed in a whole different way, I mean it's usually said with a hey, how are you not a punch to the face." I then pushed his arm off my shoulder and kept walking. Craig and his one man posse followed me and I said

"Ok, umm do you think that you could leave me alone or at least use mouthwash, preferably the strongest kind." His friend laughed and got slapped over the head. I finished the day good and strong when suddenly the guy who was wrapped in toilet paper and running into walls the first day came to the school came up to me and I said "What, no more walls to run into?"

"Funny! Now, my name is Dave, you are."

"Quite annoyed by the fact that I have been here for a while now and you couldn't have annoyed me earlier so you start now with your mild annoyance."

"Haha, now what's your name?"

"Randy."

"Nice to meet you, you know, you might think im a mercenary without a heart but ill tell you a little secret, I cried during It's a beautiful life, even Bambi."

I smiled and said "Umm, I haven't seen it's a beautiful life and I laughed during Bambi." He gasped and I kept walking and that's when I met Paul.

He said "I see you met Dave."

"The obligatory psychotic jackass, ya."

"Ya, he is isn't he…well anyways, I know that we gave you a rough time when we first met but we meaning all the cool kids want to save you from the hell you have been living in, we want to put all the shit behind us." I was pretty much speechless because no smart remarks or hilarious comments were coming out. My calling from the beginning of the year had finally started being answered. I had a chance to be abducted into the popular group but then I had a flashback of all the fun times Alex and I had had and then I realized, she was friends with one of them so why couldn't I be friends with all of them? Right when I slapped Paul's hand, I don't know what came over me but all of a sudden I felt like I was better then everyone, I felt as if the life I had been living until that moment had become blurry, I felt like I didn't need Alex which was scary at the moment but it got worse…..a lot worse.

Chapter 9: Meeting my friends (new)

Considering I was friends with the popular crowd I should introduce them, name, status and all. Of course there was Paul, he was smart but he could say some pretty stupid stuff but that was just to be funny and he was also two years older then us but got held back unlike one of my other friends Dave, I would love to say that he was smart but said stupid stuff just to be funny as well but I would be lying and that isn't healthy. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he was also one of my best friends, he too got held back and is one year older then me. Next of the in-crowd group was Amy, you like to think that she had the looks, the brains and also the grades but if you get to know her you would understand why I said you would like to. Victoria/Lisa Marie was the strong, powerful generator of the group, in other words, she came up with the strategies, ideas and blackmail. Now we have Victoria's one man posse or to say it a lot clearer, the love of her life Shawn. His real name was Michael Hickenbottom but we all prefer and I think he prefers Shawn. Stephanie of course was Amy's sister, did I forget to mention that their last name is McMahon and they are complete billionaires, well sometimes I like to forget it because I was jealous at the time….until I got to see how they lived, it's like they were robbed of a real childhood. Then there was Adam, complete retard but we still liked to have him in the group. The last two of the group were complete strangers to the group, that was a bit subtle but here I will explain, they were the secretive couple. No they weren't dating….yet. Zoey Radcliff and Chris Masters, Chris was madly obsessed and not to mention in love with himself and Zoey was the type who you wouldn't be surprised if she was caught doing drugs behind the sugar shack. Now that you have met my new and completely awesome friends its time to move on. We did everything together but I kept having flashbacks, blurry I might add of me and my old best friend!

Chapter 10: She's back……and I could care less….I think.

Finally a full week had passed and I was a bit excited because Alex was coming home but then I looked at myself in the mirror and I realized, even if I tried things were going to change, no matter what!

I arrived at school and was surprised when Dave bolted right towards me and said "Alex is back! Oh my, man you are in for a showdown, you better tell her off right now."

I said "I'll pass; I mean come on guys, that's rude." They all looked at me and then I felt peer pressure and also urge come over me and I said

"Ok, ill do it but just to let you know, just because Im doing this today doesn't mean its going to become a daily routine ok." They all nodded and then Victoria pushed me. I ran up to her and pulled her into the small gym.

She said "What's the big idea huh, I befriend you and this is how you repay me, I go away for one week and you join the in crowd over me just because they have nicer shoes."

I looked away and said "No, no that's not it ok, it's just you know your friends with one, I tried to think of a reason why I couldn't be friends with them all."

"Ok, let's cut the crap ok, this was never about me, this was always about you, you thought oh heres a girl who would help me, you use that girl and then you start spreading rumours and-"

I said "Whoa, whoa, easy there ok, I did not spread any rumours, ok, I may have lied to you about this stuff but no rumours or hurtful things were said let alone spread about you….by me anyways and not by my friends." She held up a paper that said that she had a disease that was contagious.

I said "Whoa that was not me."

She said "Im through with you ok, you can tell your little Barbie's that you and them can all shove these rumours up your ass ok, and you know I would slap you but I can't because im contagious." Then she walked out and I felt so bad that I just sat in the middle of the gym. I thought and thought and I finally realized peer pressure had caused me to change over to a complete and total jackass and I let it, were my friends just using me to do the dirty work? I remembered all the times that they had made me do everything. I walked up to Adam and I grabbed him and spun him around.

I said "Did you do this? I held up the paper.

"Ya, so, I mean she deserves it."

"Oh man, you do not know what you just did ok, you have sunk lower then low and I am done doing all your dirty work that you can't handle yourself because your too afraid to get your hands dirty."

"I aint afraid to get my hands dirty." I said "Adam im not talking about under the sheets im talking about school…that is if you can actually get under the sheets…..not alone." His smile faded off and the huge crowd around us…but unfortunately for me, Alex wasn't in the crowd as far as I could see and don't get all excited because it ended up she wasn't there.

Then Adam said "Ya, umm I can and I doubt you could without us."

I said "I umm." I mocked him and said "I could and I would do it without forcing the girl too, or was it guys you use, I don't remember." As our argument continued the oo's and ahh's were loud, clear and understandable, the crowd wasn't on anyone's side they were just there for the show. Finally I finished the argument by saying

"You know, im through with you spreading rumours, Im through hearing how you got bladder infection." The crowd laughed and then I said "and Im through with you."

I started walking away when he said "Well you know what, everyone knows you're the biggest di-" I punched him but luckily for me he got right up just in time before the principal came and considering the crowd was to big I didn't get in trouble.

Chapter 11: Apology unaccepted actually the apology wasn't even received

By the next day I was ready to apologize to Alex for the jerk I was being towards not only her but to the whole school but I was shocked to find out that she had switched schools and as sad as I was I couldn't show it because I had new friends. No peer pressure was involved, they liked me for me and not my father, sure after I told them they wanted to come to my house a lot but of course my house was upbeat by Amy's suggestion that we crash her house which I might add had about the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. So that's pretty much what we did everyday, of course when we didn't have other events that needed tending to. At night times I still think about my life so far and I see 17 years of screw ups and mistakes but to this day I haven't made one screw up since my last which was peer pressure.

Chapter 12: Test

That week at school I was especially sad because not only had I hurt an amazing person by humiliating and making a complete fool of her but I had a big test to write that would land us our final grades. I got home after a hard day at school and I completely passed out. The next day I got my grade and it was a B plus and that was the last day of school. There comes a point in every mans life where he can leave school and have the option to move on to college and then hopefully bigger and better things. I eventually handed in my essay and I got an A plus on it and that sure brightened my parents face's.

Chapter 13: Grade 11

I know how I could sum up grade 11 all in one chapter. Well it is pretty easy; nothing big really happened in grade 11, there were no showdowns, no fights, no suspensions and also no new students. Over that year I eventually forget about my past, all I can see is a girl getting hurt but I have to live with the mistake that I did for the rest of my life. Even though Paul was one year ahead we still hung out.

Chapter 14: Graduation

I made it to the end of school and possible the beginning to a new chapter in my life. Graduation finally arrived and I was more excited then ever. Dave and I were closer then ever and Paul, Shawn and Chris were still our really good guy friends, along with Amy, Zoey, Victoria and Stephanie are still really close to us. Anyways, Dave and I arrived to graduation together but eventually met up with the rest of our friends. As I watched Dave get awarded his diploma and a hug and a handshake from the teachers I realized, I was graduating and I still didn't know what I wanted to do. I mean I wanted to be a wrestler, I was also hoping to skip over college and move onto my wrestling career but what if I didn't make it and I ended up selling burgers from McDonalds. I waited and thought until they called Randy Orton. I went up and received the same treatment as Dave and then I sat down to watch the rest of my friends (who were seniors which limited to Victoria and Shawn because Paul was already out of school and Dave had got held back) be handed their paper to success. As I held my paper I thought to myself how could such a thin sheet like this be the ticket to so many big things? Was there a surprise waiting around the corner for me and was I going to be using this paper to get into something or was I gonna use it to get out of something?

Chapter 15: The party

A party had arrived and it wasn't mine, unless you count the fact that I got a hair cut and now my hair was a lot shorter and looked so good a party.

Amy was having a combined birthday with Victoria even though Victoria was older and out of school but I thought that that would be hilarious. I mean they were so far away from similarity; they were like a vicious bunny and an emotional cheetah, Amy being the vicious bunny. They had asked me to come and drive them to a place where they could both cope with each other which ended up being very hard on deciding but in the end they both decided that the best place was……the ice rink so I had to take a load as Dave took the other. Unluckily for Dave and me, we had to listen to girl music and not to mention girls the whole way there. I took four girls and Dave took five girls because he had a truck with a middle seat and that really helped us out considering there were nine girls. Dave took Amy, Zoey, Stephanie, Claire and Christine and I took Victoria, Jordan, Carmen and Alex. They all forced the Alex upfront with me which turned into a pretty awkward position not only for me but for her as well.

On the way there Victoria said "So, how far away his place?"

I said "Umm I don't actually know, Im really just in this because Amy promised me that she would give me free pudding."

They all laughed and Carmen said "In it for the pudding huh?"

I said "Well a man does love his pudding….or that might be just me but you know doesn't matter its chocolate."

Then Jordan said "So umm, like how old are you because like I need a boyfriend." I suddenly felt awkward because I was being hit on by a grade 11 student when I myself was just in college which I guess wasn't so bad except the fact that she always said like in every sentence. I said "Uh sorry that center is closed."

Victoria punched Jordan in the shoulder and mocked her and said "Umm like, could you like….SHUT UP!"

Everyone laughed silently until I said "Well music always comes in handy during the awkward times." I turned in on and we listened and then Highway to Hell came on, I said "Let me guess Victoria, your on this highway right now?"

She laughed and said "Cant you stay?"

I said "Nah, a couple of girls in skates doesn't amuse me plus I don't want to impose on such an amazing party." I smiled my cocky arrogant smile.

Jordan said "You got a beautiful smile."

I said "Ok, thanks I guess." That's when all the talking stopped…..at least for a couple minutes.

Surprisingly Victoria broke the silence and said "You really do, now please cant you just watch."

I finally gave in and said "What the hell, im already on the highway towards it." So I stayed and I watched up from the highest part in the building looking down on the girls and I couldn't help but wonder, were girls the same as guys? I mean, if a girl did a bad thing would they forget about it or just move on? I guess my real question was, could some girls be so mean to individuals and feel nothing at all like regret?

It was finally time to go which was my favourite part of the day because I was getting really tired of just staring at a bunch of girls skate around on a plate of ice.

Chapter 16: Birthday time

I finally reached my 19th birthday and I was more excited then ever because I was finally taking my first road trip before I had to leave for college. Of course I was taking my vehicle and my best friend was taking the other considering we had a lot of friends in which who wanted to join us on our way to Los Angeles, California. Of course I picked the short end of the straw and ended up driving for the girls but I eventually ended up not caring because I got to drive my dad's awesome black truck due to the fact that my car was too small to fit all the girls bags as well as my own and considering we were going for two and a half weeks and also I was driving Amy, the trunk would be loaded. Lucky for me I got all people who I get along with…..except for one. One whom I thought would never forgive me again but I hoped would. She refused to sit upfront again so Victoria sat in the front along with Amy who was smallest and could fit in the middle. Alex, Stephanie, Zoey all sat in the back. Dave got to ride with Paul, Chris, and Shawn. I drove, those in the back talked to each other while Amy and Victoria annoyed me up front. It was finally getting late and I kept driving while all of them slept and I continued until I stopped behind Dave and we both slept in the truck.

We finally reached L.A four days later and I was completely exhausted. Right when we got to the hotel I fell asleep on my bed. Dave and I shared a room, Chris and Shawn shared a room and since Paul and Stephanie were already a couple, they shared a room and Amy and Victoria shared as did Alex and Zoey. Los Angeles was an amazing experience. We did things like parasail, sat along side the beach and even drank from pineapples. We had so much fun.

Two and a half weeks had passed and it was time to start heading home. On the way home, we followed the same routine, annoyance, tired and then drive until we got home. I dropped off Victoria first, then Amy, then Zoey and finally Stephanie. Alex was last; she came and sat up front. It was probably the quietest ride I had ever tooken. On the way I decided to start conversation which wasn't the worst idea.

I said "So, umm…." I know, what a way to start conversation, I lied a bit she actually started conversation.

She said "I see you aren't as big as jackass as you were back then."

I said "Ya, about that, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was a complete idiot." And by the time I had finished my sob story she got out at her house. It was also raining. I ran after her.

I said "Im sorry ok, I really am, you were the nicest person back then and Im sure you still are, that was just the jerk side of me that you saw and I regret having you the one that saw it. I just want to put everything behind us ok, and I know you will probably say no to this request but at least it was worth a try."

She then said "No, no, your right ok, I knew you didn't write the picture, everyone told me afterwards when I came back that Adam did it and you two had a little verbal and not to mention physical violent encounter. Friends?"

I shook her hand and then I said "Well I gotta get home."

I have to admit I did sleep better that night and I was so proud of that!

Chapter 17: College

After all that had happened the previous week, it was time to leave all that behind…..for a short time or long depends. It was time to go to college and I wasn't too happy, Paul was already finished college but now it was my turn as well as Dave's *got held back* and Shawn who didn't get held back. I was going to be all alone; there was one thing that lightened my spirit so to say. I was going to the best rated college.

My dad drove me in his truck and my mom was following with my car so that I had something to drive while at college.

On the way my dad said "So, your friend Amy called, she uh she said she urgently needs to talk to you."

I said "Ok, umm what pair did she say."

"She said something like she lost her new shoes."

I said "Well, if she calls again, tell her to look in her fifth closet where she puts all new shoes."

My dad laughed and said "Son, you hang out with some weird people."

"I know, that's why I love them." We talked a lot more and then we finally arrived at my I hoped to be future favourite school. I was for once in my life a bit nervous to enter a school. My dad carried some back as did I and my mom followed. We arrived at the dorm I was staying at and my room seemed to be in order, nothing out of place, nothing unusual like pictures with darts on it. Then I met my roommate. Remember how I said I hoped this would be my future favourite school, well my hopes were crushed when I saw my roommate. My dad dropped my bags and my mom almost choked. Here I was, standing in the door of my new house for the next year or so and my roommate was…..Adam Copeland, in other words the jerk who used to be my friend!

My parents left after a little bit, I mean after all the emotional goodbyes were used. I just sat on my bed and Adam and I stared at each other.

He said "Randy Orton…..Randy Orton…"

I said "Can you stop with the monologue cause I really can't stand it."

He said "Ya, you're hilarious, lets set something straight right here and now, I don't wanna be your friend so don't even ask and-"

"Whoa, Im way ahead of you buddy." Then we both just went to sleep.

Chapter18: Out of Reach

As all of us or just me was apart from my friends, we kind of drifted away from each other but we did promise to reunite at school at our other friend's graduation which was in about two years and I wasn't exactly excited for because my friends and I weren't exactly close anymore. Don't get me wrong, they were always my best friends but since I hadn't talked to any of them in a while I kind of forgot a lot of stuff.

Since I had to focus on my school work, I didn't have a lot of time for my personal life but I had made a new friend in that short time. His name is John Cena and we had a lot in common. We both wanted to keep our heads straight for all the big tests, we were both in the opposite school of our friends and both our dads were pretty famous. We had become almost as close as Dave and I used to be but I also had a feeling that we would eventually drift far away from each other. Of course I still talked to my family and they even still visited every once and a while but I hadn't heard anything from my friends! I began thinking that they had forgotten about me and moved on!

Two years later…………..

Chapter 19: Graduation…. (2)

I had finally finished college two years later and my second graduation had finally arrived. When my name was called I looked on the sidelines and saw my parents, sister and brother cheering me on and I realized I may not of had any friends waiting for me back home but at least I had one amazing family to arrive back home with! I was handed a second certificate but this time this one meant a lot more and it almost guaranteed me a future if my wrestling career backfired which I doubted it would.

After it was all over, I congratulated John as he did me and then I said goodbye to him but then he broke the news to me. "Im moving to your place."

I said "Really."

I later on left and on the way I got a long with my siblings so well that my parents were surprised. I personally thought that the only reason my siblings missed me was because they didn't have a ride because they hadn't saved up like me.

When we finally made it home, the first thing I did was head for my room with my father to drop off my bags. I was almost blind sighted when someone ran up to me and hugged me. When they finally allowed me to see them, I saw Victoria, Amy, Alex, Stephanie and Zoey and also a girl whom I had never saw before. I stared.

She said "Oh, sorry, my name is Patricia but I personally prefer Trish."

I said "Hey….and oh my god, thank you guys so much, I almost thought you guys forgot about me." Amy started laughing and we all stared at her with blank looks on our faces.

When she looked up, she said "Oh, that wasn't a joke?" That's when everyone laughed at her joke.

Then Dave came out of the bathroom and said "Dude, what took you so long." I ran to him and shook his hand and then hugged him.

I said "Thank you….please don't tell me Paul was in there with you." I heard a no but then I laughed and walked in and Paul was standing there.

I said "Couldn't help it?"

"Couldn't help it." He said.

I said "Where's Shawn and Chris?"

"Oh Shawn is on his way home on a plane from college and Chris is probably oiling himself up in front of a mirror." Replied Victoria. After our reunion, we all decided to go camping because it was a long weekend for the girls and for the guys, we all we needed some fresh air, bad, we all agreed that we had inhaled too much college air.

Chapter 20: Camping

We eventually were ok to go and we also got Chris to come and we picked up Shawn from the airport. Oh and did I tell you that John did move here and he was coming on the trip. We arrived and set up the tents and everything and then decided to go down by the lake. Amy wearing her pink bikini top and jean shorts that reminded us all of Daisy Duke. She also had a bottle of sun block and the newest fashion magazine and made Dave carry her chair. While all of them swam and got leaches attached to them in all places, Alex and I decided to walk together to catch up.

She said "So, I see you are smarter then when you left."

"Ya, so how are you and the rest of them?"

"Were great." That's when she said "Do you wanna go out with me?" I was a bit overwhelmed but I ended up saying

"Yes." Don't worry, Im not going to continue the story all about me and her, and how we kiss and hug and go on dates, this is still my friends story. Dave also started dating Amy, Zoey started with Chris, Victoria underestimated Shawn's romantic notions before but they got together. Paul and Stephanie were the oldest and not to mention the longest reigning couple in our group. The most shocking couple was none other then John and Trish, the reason why it was shocking was because they had just met and you turn you back and then back on them and they are kissing under the moonlight. Sorry to do this again but I can't give you all details on the trip only because I have got much more to tell you but I have a certain point in which I wanted to stop at. What can I say about our trip other then it was fantastic and we all had such a good time it was hard to get up and leave.

Chapter 21: College for the girls

Of course the girls had to leave for college leaving us guys and girl…bored. We were all the type of people to just sit on the couch and do nothing when we got bored. Don't worry or be about to vomit, we did do stuff, we hung out and went places together but it just wasn't the same without all of our friends. So then I started to question moving out. I also had to wonder, if you are as close as you can go, is it possible to have fun with at least one person missing? Were my friends and I a package? If you wanted one of us, would you get all of us?

Chapter 22: Move out!

I eventually had to move out, I mean who would wanna date a guy who lives with his parents…..actually I shouldn't speak, Dave still lives with his mom and him and Amy are like tighter then any of us….even though Amy left for college.

Anyways, I searched and searched with my friends Victoria and Paul, for a place that made a statement, for a place that had me written all over it which I finally found. It was a two bedroom apartment that was like as huge as my old house plus Paul's house, anyways, I bought it right away with the money I had also saved up and worked for at my job. It was $750 a month. Dave, Paul, Shawn and Victoria helped me move in all of my stuff and I spent my first night in my house with the people I had hoped would be there, four of my friends. We stayed up pretty much all night talking and laughing and enjoying ourselves. While I watched my friends laugh I couldn't help but to think the question that would eventually pop up. What if we had to separate and ended up like our college experience but this time for good? What if we would all separate and eventually not speak or see each other at all? Even though we were tight at that point would we be tight two years from now? Finally, would we split or would we come out strong and still swinging?

I met up with my friends that weren't at college with some amazing news. I had gotten a job but I was over tooken by some more amazing news from my friends. Paul had gotten a job, as did Dave, Shawn and Victoria. Fortunately for all of us we had gotten the same job. We would start wrestling soon to see if we made it into the big leagues!

Of course that meant having to meet up with Chairman Vince McMahon.

I came out of the office feeling better then ever, luck had struck once again and this time not just to me but to my friends as well. We had all gotten the job and I had even got to be with two of my friends and not to mention one of the greatest wrestlers named Ric Flair. Dave, Paul, Ric and I formed the greatest team in wwf/wwe history; well that's what we thought. We even got to start out heel which meant that we were bad and trust me, we are amazing at heels. Of course this great news had been passed on to the girls who congratulated us deeply across the phone.

Since we all had "long distance" relationships, well excluding two couples, Zoey and Chris and Shawn and Victoria, anyways, it meant the phone was our only connection considering we couldn't really drive out there everyday. I arrived home and I whipped myself up some salad and I immediately began working out, I wasn't going to be not like the others on my first day of TV. Im not saying that I wasn't in shape and didn't have a six pack but still, looks don't mean everything, sometimes inside you aren't as strong as you look.

Chapter 23: Big Day

Finally the big day had arrived, all our first days on TV, with more then a thousand in attendance. We were named Evolution and little did we know that it wasn't going to be what we thought it was going to be. We were booed as soon as we started talking bad about wrestlers, although some girls checked not only me but Paul and Dave out.

So I guess you could say this continued or even say that we just did our job but it didn't matter. We were wrestlers!

Chapter 27: Two….days….months…..years!

The two years we spent together can and will be summed up in one chapter. Nothing big really happened in the girl's absence other then our career accomplishments. Victoria, Shawn, Dave and Paul finally moved out of their parent's house and into the same apartment as me, well across the hall and down the hall and stuff. Other then going to work and spending time with friends and family, our two years…..were boring. Of course we still kept in contact with the girls

Two Years Later…….

The girl's return was probably the cherry on top to a fantastic year for us. They were greeted by us and they congratulated us once again. We decided that to celebrate their return, we would go out to dinner and to a movie and then we would go home. We went to Boston Pizza, Dave paid, and we went to The Ringer which was hilarious and then we arrived home, different homes of course.

When I woke up, I made coffee and read the paper on the balcony. I enjoyed it up until it announced newlyweds Adam and Carmen which almost made me vomit.

Anyways, since the girls were back we spent a lot of time with just our gf/bf connections. It was probably the funnest couple weeks of my life but sometimes it was the most awkward couple weeks of my life.

That week I had helped Alex, Amy, Stephanie, and Zoey, Trish and John move in which made me more exhausted then ever. I finally got to sit down on my couch and I felt like I could sleep for a year, but unluckily for me I had to get on a plane to Boston where RAW was being held!

Chapter 24: School work…..again

After a while I decided to enter an essay contest during the time that I was "injured" in wrestling because I had nothing else to do. I was attacked backstage by a pretty big guy but in real life all I had was a couple bruises. If you write an essay that is more then five pages and you send it into a special place, you have a chance to win a car. I wasn't thinking about keeping the car if I won but I was going to give it to my sister who was older then Nathan. Right when I heard about the contest, I quickly got home and started writing!

Chapter 25: Break ups!

The next day I decided that I would confront Alex with some possible concerns I had. I was worried that if the relationship we had continued, that it would destroy the relationship we used to have for in the future but she also had some news for me!

I said "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Ya me too."

"You go first." I said.

"Ok, umm I don't really know how to tell you this but this thing we have." I suddenly felt like I had nothing to worry about and that she had the same concerns which ended up I was right.

I said "I completely understand, I mean, I just want to be friends, Not like these past couple of years haven't been amazing or anything but im just worried about the future, after what happened last time, can we just not forget all this but can we just put it behind us?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I laughed and then we hugged and we turned friends again!

After we had gone out to eat, Dave and Amy walked up, and surprisingly not hand in hand.

I said "What's up?"

Amy said "Dave and I broke up, I mean come on, friendship; I can't believe I am saying this but is better the love."

"Ya and plus friendship is love."

Then I said "Ya, uh that was corny and ya, heads up."

"What?" Then Dave got a ball thrown at his head by Zoey, who was being followed by John, Trish, Paul, Stephanie, Victoria, Shawn and Chris.

Trish said "John and I broke up, I mean come on." Alex, Amy, Dave and I cut in saying "friendship is better then love, we know."

Then Chris said "Ya, same opinion as Zoey and I." Victoria and Shawn had also broken up, as did Paul and Stephanie. We were all astonished at the fact that we all happened to think the same thing, to tell each other on the same day and also meet up at the same place.

Chapter 27: Together (Last chapter)

Since I was out in wrestling, I decided to take a trip, I was going to the Bahamas but even on my trip I still had to write the essay. I said goodbye to my friends and I was on the first flight out!

I finally arrived and it was so hot I had to switch clothes right when I got there. The second thing I did when I got there was go sit by the beach with a pina colada and I watched the beauty of the sun setting and listened to the refreshing sound of the waves colliding with the sand. I then walked along the beach and I saw a whole bunch of couples together and I asked myself, in our modern day present, do you have to be a couple to be able to go on vacation? Do you have to be a couple to not be underestimated?

When it was completely dark except for the few lights on the path ways, I decided I would try to find my hotel, which wasn't as easy as I thought. It took me at least two hours and the first thing I did was sleep!

I woke up and I decided to go out for an early breakfast. I got my haircut there. I was proud that I didn't have a girl with me because I proved to everyone that to have fun you don't have to be plus one!

After two weeks of paradise, it was time to go home.

Right when my plane landed, I dropped my stuff off at home and I went where I knew my friends would be, out to dinner at Boston Pizza. Amy was the first to spot me then Victoria. I heard Amy said "Oh." "My." Continued Victoria and finally Alex finished. "God." I walked in and everyone else saw me. They all ran to hug me.

Amy said "You actually look hot for once." Everyone laughed at Amy's mild stupidity.

As we walked down the streets of New York City, as we talked, laughed and enjoyed ourselves, I realized how much I actually had to live for. Great family, great looks, great relationships and even better friends!

Just as you thought it was over….Every one's happy endings still have to be told!

No one ended up in a relationship at that time; we all just ended up as friends which was amazing.

Chris eventually decided that he too wanted to be able to say he was a wrestler and he got in, no questions asked. His name was Chris Masters. His big theme was the Masterpiece, he came in heel as well, but everyone couldn't help but think that he had one of the hottest bodies. He and Zoey did eventually get together but not for a long time. They had two kids named Claire and Riley which was what really completed their lives.

Zoey didn't join the wrestling business, she actually went off into a whole different direction, she became a lawyer and that eventually turned into stay at home mom!

Paul grew much older and his group Evolution, which contained me, was a big hit and we may have had only a few fans but we still ruled RAW. He and Stephanie also got together later on and had one daughter named Aurora Rose Lévesque. Stephanie did become a wrestler for a couple years, she was nickname daddy's first little princess and her wrestling named was Stephanie McMahon. She and Hunter did have a fling in the show but it ended due to a confusion of some sort. She became manager and even feuded with her father for a bit and then she left.

Shawn became a huge hit known as Shawn Michaels/Heartbreak kid. Later on he and Paul/Hunter joined a team that went down in history called D-generation X which included not just them. He became known as wrestling icon. He and Victoria had a happy ending; they had three kids named Jenna, Michael and Andrew. Victoria stayed wrestling as well, became women's champ for a while and became a hit as a face but eventually turned heel. She still wrestles today but also takes care of the kids skipping RAW for a couple weeks.

John quickly bolted to the top of the list, as one of the fans favourite, he changed a whole lot. Started from dorky guy just looking for fame, faded to loved white rapper and today is known as hot and also amazing at wrestling one of a kind. He became WWE champion and today has the longest reign. He and Trish later on gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Danni. Trish became one of the biggest hits, she became a seven time women's champion and she walked into the wwe a heel with a team called TNA. She then moved on solo and did a whole lot of things. Today she inspires women to do stuff and she is still women's champion today. She eventually retired to become a stay at home mom.

Dave became pretty big hit as well. Further down the road, he became world champion and also today still known as a fan favourite! He and Amy were blessed with two kids, a set of twins named Maddy and Tyson. Speaking of the devil, she became known as one of WWE's biggest sluts….no seriously, she wasn't the best wrestler but she isn't the worst either. Her move is called the Slut Shot. Today she still dominates. Might as well tell Adam's happy ending. He eventually got divorced and became a wrestler as well. We had a pretty big feud but became friends once again. He was a really nice guy and not to mention a hell of a wrestler.

Alex too became a wrestler. She dominated the industry with her strong, healthy attitude and still to this day doesn't back down to much. She once became women's champion but was defeated by none other then Victoria. She too was given a love to her life but not by me, by another guy who she happily ended up with named Daniel.

Evolution, which we thought would stay together forever….didn't. We all went out separate ways.

You didn't actually think I was going to say all my friends' happy endings and not my own. I finally got to leave Evolution, not like I didn't like it but I had to go in my own direction some day or another. I became known as the Youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history at the age of 24. My "friends" (in the business) whom I thought had my back, who I thought would be happy for me….weren't. You see, Hunter was a nine heavyweight champion and Ric was a 16 time but since Hunter was the leader, Im guessing you can guess what happened. They attacked me at my celebration and we had a huge feud after that. It was so fun and that was probably the best time of my career. A man has to turn heel again in the business sometimes which is what I had to do. I became a hit as well, maybe even bigger then John or just the same. Some people cheer me some people boo me. Today I am still trying to win back the right to say im world champion by taking advantage of all the chances I have. I guess you could say that my happy ending wasn't as happy as my friends because I didn't end up with anyone but I wouldn't believe you. I was happy just knowing that my friends would be happy….and plus I did end with someone….some people actually…..my friends!

Oh and you remember when I had that essay competition, well I didn't win but they gave me second place which was five thousand dollars but anyways, this is the essay I handed in! They said it was full of heartbreak; drama etc. but they loved it. Every story has an ending and im afraid I have reached mine!

I dedicate this to my friends, who I am still close with to this very day. I wish you all the best in your future experiences and opportunities. I love you guys!

The End……….


End file.
